Because Of You
by Magentaaa
Summary: "Ketika aku tersadar, ternyata aku tidur dalam dekapan hangatnya..." KrisTao/Taoris
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Title : Because Of You**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Kristao + official pairing**

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove**

**Summary : Ketika aku tersadar, ternyata aku tertidur dalam dekapannya...**

**Terimakasih dan selamat membaca**

**.**

.

Seorang lelaki setengah telanjang sedang menari dan meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya di atas panggung pertunjukan itu. Ia menari sebagai seorang yang menggoda dan menggairahkan. Ia mengikuti alunan musiK yang memekakan telinga, ia dengan bangga memamerkan tubuh indahnya kepada setiap pengunjung club. Tak ada mata yang berkedip melihat aksinya. Aksi seorang striptease.

Ia mulai membuka celana jeansnya secara perlahan . Terus, terus dan terus celana itu turun hingga kebawah. Sampai akhirnya, ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek sepengkal paha yang semakin memperjelas lekuk – lekuk indah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dada yang bidang, perut six-pack, betis yang indah dan pantat yang "penuh" terangkat. Benar – benar sempurna untuk seorang lelaki.

Ia menari semakin erotis, seolah club ini hanya di peruntukkan baginya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun berjalan mengelilingi panggung sebelum akhirnya turun sambil tetap bergoyang mengikuti dentuman misik. Disana, ia diraba, di belai dan di manjakan. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian sexy yang penuh dengan nafsu di ubun – ubunnya mulai mendekatinya, menyentuhnya, membelainya dan mengikuti gerakan licahnya.

Setelah bercengkrama, kelihatannya si perempuan sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan "permainan' mereka di luar sana. Tapi sayang, permainan sang lelaki harus berakhir malam itu. Tetapi tidak di tempat lain…

.

.

.

.

Aku mendapati tubuhku tanpa sehelai benangpun ketika aku bangun pagi ini. Di sampingku,terlelap seorang wanita yang menjadi patnerku tadi malam. Seorang wanita cantik yang aku ketahui bernama Luna. Perempuan yang telah memberikan yang terbaik yang dia punya dan permainannya tadi malam bisa aku bilang oke untuk ukuran gadis yang masih berumur 19 tahun ini. Aku sedikit heran juga sebenarnya bagaimana bisa perempuan berumur 19 tahun melakukan permainan seperti ini.

"Pagi sayang, sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali" kata kata pertamakupagi itu bersama dia

"Nyenyak dong kan ada kamu disamping aku dan permainan kamu tadi malem oke banget sayang."

Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas kepadanya. "Aku juga puas dengan permainan kita tadi malam sayang dan sekarang aku ingin mandi dulu. Badanku sudah sangat lengket.." Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, kekucup sekali lagi ujung bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Sesuai perjanjian tadi malam ini untukmu." Segepok uang itu kini telah berpindah tangan ke tanganku. "Dan ini bonus untukmu karna kamu begitu hebat tadi malam" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan uang itu padaku

"Mangkasih ya sayang."

Lalu kutulis nama dan nomer handphone ku di secarik kertas.

**Huang Zi Tao**

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi aku langsung meninggalkan perempuan itu di kamar tempat kami berbagi kehangattan tadi malam.

.

.

.

ZiTao mendesah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk, dimana teman – temannya sudah menunggunya. " Jadi apa yang membuat kalian datang kemari?" tanyanya, lalu meneguk air langsung dari botolnya.

"Apa kau lupa Tao? Luhan mengundang kita pesta di Club biasa. Jadi cepatlah bersiap." ZiTao mengerjab "Sial aku lupa dengan hal itu. Baiklah kita akan pergi bersama- sama bukan?" ZiTao memandang teman – temannya yang lain.

"Kau memang selalu lupa Tao, yang kau ingat hanya bagaimana cara memuaskan para perumpan berhawa nafsu tinggi itu dengan penis mu itu." Sehun salah seorang sahabattnya menjawab dengan sangat santaiya dan mengakibatkan para sahabattnya yang lain mentertawakannya.

"Sial kau Oh Sehun. Memangnya kau tidak pintar dalam hal itu? Kau ingin aku mengajarimu tentang bagaimana caranya memuaskan pasanganmu? " ZiTao mengedipkan matanya kearah Sehun dan mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu semakain tertawa menjadi jadi mendengar balasan seorang Huang Zi Tao kepada Oh Sehun

"Baiklah kau menang untuk kali ini, dalam hal perempuan kau memang menang tapi tidak untuk para lelaki" ZiTao hanya menanggapi itu dengan menganggukan kepala. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa mereka semua adalah kaum penyuka sesame jenis yaa "Gay" kecuali ZiTao yaa hanya ZiTao seaorang lah yang normal " masih menyukai wanita" diantara mereka semua. Bagi seorang ZiTao itu semua tidak terlalu penting karna baginya menemukan sahabat –sahabat yang bisa membantunya melewati tahap demi tahap kehidupannya selama ia berada di Korea, tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

Awalnya, aku hanya bersahabat dengan Luhan, Suho, Chen, Baekhyun dan Kai. Kami ber lima adalah mahasisiwa di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Luhan pria satu itu sangat menjunjung tinggi tentang penampillannya. Dia merupakan tipe pria yang sangat pemilih dalam mencari pasangan tapi entah kenapa jalinan hubungan yang di jalaninya tidak pernah berjalan dengan lama. Sampai akhirnya Luhan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, pria tampan yang tidak sengaja menarik dirinya ketika dia sedang bertengkar dengan seorang perempuan. Ketika itu Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan spontan ketika kami lewat tepat dihadappan mereka.

"Pria di sampingku ini adalah kekasihku dan aku sangat mencintainya. Sekarang kau tahu bukan kenapa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu. Gay aku seorang penyuka sesama jenis Hye Mi dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan berpura pura menerimamu menjadi kekasihku." Aku masih mengingat apa yang Sehun katakan waktu itu ke pada perempuan itu dan ketika aku melihat wajah Luhan sepertinya dia juga masih sedikit shock dengan keadaan itu. Setelah kejadian itu akhirnya Sehun menjelaskan pada kami masalhnya dengan perempuan itu dan meminta maaf kepada kam, terutama Luhan yang dia ikut sertakan masuk kedalam masalahnya dengan perempuan itu. Semenjak kejadian itu juga sahabat kami bertambah satu, Oh Sehun akhirnya menjadi sahabat kami sampai sekarang.

Suho dan Kai mereka berdua sama saja. Playboy itulah sebuttan yang kami berikan kepada mereka. Suho dibalik wajahnya dan senyumnya yang terlihat seperti seorang angel, sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang sangat suka bergonta ganti pasangan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa namja berstatus uke yang sudah pernah dia kencani dan melakukan one night stand dengannya. Semua tingkah lakunya itu berhenti ketika akhirnya dia di jodohkan oleh namja manis bernama Zhang Yi Zhing atau yang biasa kami panggil Lay. Lay adalah teman masa kecil Suho, ketika Lay berumur 10 tahun mereka sekeluarga kembali ke Negara asal mereka China dan kini ketika mereka berumur 21 tahun mereka berdua dipertemukan kembali dalam ikatan perjodohan oleh keluarga mereka. Suho dan Lay tidak keberattan sama sekali dengan perjodohan itu, karena mereka yakin dengan seiring berjalannya waktu cinta bisa tumbuh dalam diri mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Sedangkan Kai dan aku, kami masih senang berpetualang dalam mencari kenikmattan dunia. Sex masih menjadi kesanangan kami saat ini dan tentang cinta entahlah mungkin kami belum menemukannya. Satu lagi aku tidak yakin ada wanita yang mau dengan ku karna pekerjaanku ini sebagai seorang gigolo.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chen. Kedua temanku ini lah yang paling pendiam antara kami. Maksudku mereka "diam – diam menghanyutkan". Mereka ber dua adalah orang yang paling susah di tebak tentang jalan fikirran mereka. Mereka berdua suka sekali melakukan hal hal ekstrim untuk mendapatkan pria yang mereka inginkan. Sekarang hidupku disini sudah sangat berwarna dengan kehadiran ke tuju sahabatku yang selalu menemaniku.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam club tampak sangat ramai malam itu. Alkhohol, asap rokok, dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga bercampur menjadi satu dalam suasana euforia yang terjadi di dalam club. Kami yang baru datang di club langsung menyita perhatian beberapa pengunjung lain yang ada di sana.

"Kalian kenapa baru datang? Aku mununggu kalian dari tadi." Luhan langsung bertanya ketika kami baru sampai dan menggiring kami menuju Private Room yang telah di pesankan olehnya untuk kami semua

"Seperti biasa kami harus menunggu ZiTao, karena lagi lagi dia melupakan acara hari ini." Chen berkata dengan nada malas dan terdengar desahan suara Luhan yang sudah sangat frustasi dengan kelakuan ZiTao

"Baiklah aku yang salah dan lebih baik kita bersenang – senang malam ini." ZiTao mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa pojok ruangan itu dan ia langsung meminum Tequila Surprise Shooter yang sudah tersedia di atas meja dengan sekali teguk

"Kau bisa mabuk Zi jika kau meminum itu terlalu banyak, kau taukan minuman yg kau minum itu mempunyai kadar alkhohol yang sangat tinggi" Kai memperingati ZiTao yang seperti orang yang sangat kehausan. Baru 30 menit mereka disini dan ZiTao sudah meminum empat gelas Tequila Surprise Shooter seperti meminum air meniral. Mereka semua yang ada disana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ZiTao yang tidak berubah. ZiTao masih suka minum dan mabuk itu adalah salah satu hobby ZiTao sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalnyai. Hobby yang dia bawa ketika dia masih di China dulu.

"Tidak apa Kai aku baru meminum empat gelas dan kurasa aku masih sanggup. Kau lihat aku masih sepenuhnya sadar bukan." Suho dan Sehun yang sudah sangat malas melihat tingkah ZiTao akhirnya memilih mengambil botol dan gelas minuman ZiTao yang mengakibatkan keluarnya protes dari bibir ZiTao

"Kau tau Zi, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak minum- minuman ber akhohol Zi itu tidak terlalu bagus. Walaupun rasa mereka bisa menjadi sebuah candu bagi kita, memabukkan tapi membuat kita ketagihan di saat yang bersamaan." Lay menyela sebelum ZiTao melanjutkan aksi protesnya "Dan ketika kau sampai mabuk berat itu raanya sangat tidak enak Tao. Apa kau masih ingat terakhir kau kau Hangover? Itu sangat sangat tidak bagus, aku dan Luhan harus membopongmu ke dalam aparteme-mu. Belum lagi saat kau muntah muntah dan apa kau ingat kau pernah mengotori bajuku dengan muntahmu, itu sangat – sangat menjijikan" Baekhyun langsung melanjutkan perkataan Lay sambil memandang ZiTao

"Baiklah aku tidak akan minum sampai mabuk lagi, tapi untuk malam ini saja tentunya"

"Terserah kau sajala, jadi untuk apa kita berkumpul di sini Lu?" Kali ini Sehun memandang Luhan

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Aku hanya bosan dan sudah lama bukan kita tidak pergi ke club bersama sama?"

"Kau benar sudah lama kita tidak bersenang senang seperti ini. Kita terlalu fokus pada tugas kuliah kita yang semakin banyak mendekati akhir semester ini." Kai menjawab dan menerawang tentang tugas tugas kuliah mereka yang sampai detik ini belum mereka selesaikan

"Aku sangat muak dengan tugas – tugas itu, tapi jika aku tidak menyelesaikannya kita tidak akan pernah lulus bukan" ZiTao mendesah dengan malas "Malam ini kita lupakan saja semua tugas siallan itu, mari kita bersenang – senang." Chen mengangkat gelasnya tanda bersulang kepada para sahabatnya yang lain. Malam itupun mereka lewati dengan tawa serta alcohol yang menamani mereka.

.

.

.

Jarum pendek di angka sepuluh dan jarum panjang di angka enam . Begitulah petunjuk di jam tanganku. Dan sialnya aku ada kelas pukul sepuluh dan berarti aku telat. Ini semua karna aku baru pulang dari club jam empat pagi dalam keadaan hangover, walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mabuk. Dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mandi seadanya dan bergegas memakai baju dengan cepat. Jarak dari apartemen-ku ke kampus tidaklah terlalu jauh hanya sepuluh menit jika berjalan dan untuk mempersingkat waktu akhirnya aku memilih ber lari. Ketika aku ingin menyebrang, tiba – tiba datang sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa terpaku ditempat sampai akhirnya mobil itu menyerempetku dari samping hingga tubuhku terjatuh diaspal.

Bau aspal bercampur amis darah dan sakit di sekujur tubuhku itu yang dapat kurasakan. Hingga, aku sedikit tersadar karena ketika aku merasa dibopong oleh seseorang ke dalam mobil. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku yakin bahwa yang membopongku adalah seorang laki – laki. Tetapi akhirnya, pandanganku mulai kabur, hingga aku benar –benar tak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Mind to Review?

Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Title : Because Of You**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Kristao + official pairing**

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove**

**Summary : Ketika aku tersadar, ternyata aku tertidur dalam dekapan hangatnya...**

**Terimakasih dan selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang memasuki sela –sela jendela membangunkanku dari ketidaksadarkanku. Entah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak ingat apa – apa lagi setelah kejadian itu.

"Ahh…" Aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku saat itu. Lalu kulihat sekelilingku, aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa hitam putih. Dinding berwarna putih dan beberapa perabottan terbuat dari kayu yang berwarna hitam bercampur dark oak. Sebuah ruangan dengan konsep minimalis. Lalu mataku tertuju pada seorang laki- laki yang sedang tertidur di sofa di pojok ruangan ini. Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa aku sampai berada disini? Aku mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Tetpai semakin mengingatnya kepalaku semakin pusing dan pandanganku menjadi kabur.

"Ahh…" Aku kembali merasa kesakitan. Tiba – tiba, seseorang datang menghapiriku yang masih setengah duduk sambil memegangi kepala.

" Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Katanya dan dengan hati – hati, ia memegang penggungku dan merebahkan badanku kembali dalam posisi tidur. "Kau belum sembuh benar, jadi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu." Lanjutnya

"Dimana ini? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"

"Tadi pagi, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Maaf kan aku, aku benar – benar tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu – buru waktu itu." Dia berbicara dengan nada penuh penyesallan kepadaku. " Aku sudah membawamu ke Rumah Sakit dan dokter bilang luka di kepalamu akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Jadi ketika aku bertanya untuk merawatmu dirumah, dia mengizinkanku. Apa badanmu masih sangat sakit?"

"Jadi kau yang menabrakku. Kau menybalkan. Apa kau tahu artinya aku telah membolos dari mata kuliah Dosen yang sangat killer itu? Tapi terimaksih kau tidak meninggalkanku dijalan setelah menabrakku." Lelaki itu tertawa setelah mendengar jawabbanku. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?

"Kau lucu, ku kira kau akan memarahi ku atau melaporkanku ke polisi mungkin. Aku yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini Tao."

"Sudahlah semua sudah terjadi bukan dan dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?"

"Aku membuka dompetmu, untuk melihat identitasmu dan kurasa kau lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun."

"Kau lebih tua dariku? Kurasa semua itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu." Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku "Oh ya, namaku Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris, itu terdengar lebih baik bukan?"

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, aku akan memanggilmu gege." Kataku sambil membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan membeli sarapan untuk kita dulu. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirhat saja dulu. " katanya sambil menyelimutiku dan iapun berlalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Tidak lama, kira – kira lima belas menit kemudian, ia datang dengan membawa makanan. "Ini Dak juk yang paling enak menurutku. Kau masih sakit jadi belum bisa makan yang keras- keras." Sesuap demi sesuap makanan itu memasuki tenggorokanku.

"Terimakasih banyak gege…."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Kris gege memberika segala perhatiannya yang tulus kepadaku. Tanpa kuminta ia menyuapiniku makan, mengambilkan minum, mengkropes luka lebamku, membopongku ketika aku hendak kekamar mandi, menemaniku mengobrol tentang kegiattan yang ku dan dia lakukan sehari – hari . Sederhana memang, tapi bagiku yang tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu itu semua sangat sulit untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku tidak pulang ke apartemen ku. Akhirnya dengan diantar Kris ge, aku pun pulang dengan alasan kondisi kesehatanku sudah lebih baik.

"Jika terjadadi sesuatu atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan lupa untuk menelfonku. Ingat kau belum pulih benar jadi jangan ber aktivitas terlalu berat dan sebentar lagi bukankah kau ujian? Jadi belajar yang benar dan konsen pada pelajaranmu…."

"Baiklah dan terimakasih untuk semua gege. Hati – hati di jalan…." Kataku sambil menutup pintu mobilnya. Dan akhirnya ia pun berlalu dari hadapanku

Wu Yi Fan. Dua puluh lima tahun. Memiliki sikap yang sangat dewasa menurutku, memiliki postur badan yang tinggi, mata yang tajam dan di tambah dengan sikap yang dewasanya itu. Aku yakin banyak gadis di luar sana yang berebut menjadi calon pendampingnya. Dia sempurna untuk mendapatkan itu semua.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuh mengawali hari, tapi tidak untukku. Hari ini hari pertama ujian ku di mulai, tidak aku bukan mahasiswa yang bodoh yang takut tidak lulus dan mengulangi matakuliah di semester depan. Aku hanya merasa malas dengan semua ini.

"Tao kemana saja kau selama ini? beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku datang ke apartemen mu kau tidak ada. Bahkan kau tidak datang ke kampus?" Kai mulai menyalakan lighter dan mengeluarkan gaya merokok andalannya.

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Tiba – tiba, aku kembali mengingatnya. Wu Yi Fan. Apa kabar ya dia sekarang? Setelah sore itu ketika dia mengantarkan ku pulang ke apartemen, aku tidak pernah mendengar beritanya lagi. Salah satu ke bodohan kami berdua adalah kami tidak sempat untuk bertukar nomer handphone. Aku baru mengingtnya dan sekarang aku sangat meruntukki diriku sendiri.

"Jangan melamun di siang hari seperti ini Tao. There's something wrong with you.. sebenernya ada apa?

"Tidak ada apa – apa, aku terlalu lelah mengerjakan soal – soal ujian itu saja mungkin."

"Baiklah, nanti malam Suho mengundang kita untuk datang kerumahnya. Lay sedang berbaik hati membuatkan kita makanan dengan sukarela."

"Nanti malam? Maaf Kai, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat.."

"Apa kau tidak bisa melepaskan para wanita –wanita itu untuk malam ini?"

"Bukan aku akan pergi ketempat lain. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Lay dan Suho untuk meminta maaf."

"Baiklah, dan aku harus pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

Aku memarkinkan motorku di sana, lalu kulihat kearah parkiran mobil. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai sepeluh gedung apartemen ini walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal ini. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, sejujurnya aku rugu apakah aku harus menemuinya atau tidak. Akhirnya dengan kebranian yang aku punya aku memutuskan menekan bel. Aku menunggu beberapa saat, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda – tanda orang akan membukakan pintu. Aku menekan bel sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada tanda – tanda dan ketika aku ingin berbalik untuk pulang sesorang akhirnya membukakan pintu.

"Selamat siang ge…"

Penampilannya kali ini sangat jauh berbeda dari yang waktu itu. Masih Kris yang kemarin. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak dengan pakaian rapinya. Ia hanya menggunakan celana boxer abu – abu sepaha dan tidak menggunakan baju atasan. Mukanya seperti orang kelelahan yang tidak pernah berhenti berkerja seharian. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seberantakan ini.

"Tao? Maaf aku lama membukakan pintu. Aku ketiduran tadi.."

"Apa aku mengganggu? Aku bisa kembali kesini lagi nanti ge…"

"Tidak, masuklah dan maaf apartemenku saat ini sangat berantakan…"

"Apa persiapan pertunjukanmu berjalan lancar?..."

"Tinggal sedikit lagi dan pertunjukanku akan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku ingin kau datang sebagai tamu special ku…"

Ketika dia mengatakan itu, entah bagaimana aku merasa seperti ada kupu kupu yang bertebarran di dalam perutku dan itu membuatku senang sekaligus bingung. Bukankah itu biasa saat seseorang memintamu datang untuk menonton pertunjukannya, karena kau adalah temannya? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan saat ini disebuat apa, yang aku tahu aku senang dan nyaman berada di dekatnya. Bukan nyaman dalam artian yang mungkin sedang kalian fikirkan. Kris hanyalah Kris. Aku lelaki, dia lelaki. Tapi ada sedikit dari sisi Kris yang membuatnya berbeda dari teman – temannya yang lain.

Mungkin karena dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, walau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya dan semua tentang hal gelap yang ada di hidupku. Tentang pekerjaan ku dan dengan sikap dewasa yang dia miliki, dia menjawab dengan sangat bijak. Setelah aku memberitahu tentang diriku, dia tidak menjauhiku dan tidak pernah mengukit – ungkit tentang itu. Sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat kata –kata nya.

"Setiap manusia mempunyai ceritanya sendiri dan itu mungkin akan menjadi catattan kecil dalam hidupmu. Masa lalu boleh kelam tapi masa depan masih cerah untuk kau wujudkan dengan melakukan yang terbaik..."

.

.

TBC

Mind to Review? Typo harap maklum yah hahaha ini ngebut buatnya...

** Cuman mau bilang terimakasih bagi yang udah baca, fav, follow fanfic ini .Maaf gak bisa nyebuttin satu satu dan gak bisa balas review kalian semua. Untuk ff Amsterdam dan Because Of You akan di lanjut pada bulan Febuary karena mulai minggu depan saya uas, jadi ini update terakhir di bulan ini. Dan jujur gue gak nyangka fanfic ini views-nya nyampe 500 lebih...**

**Terimakasih ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Title : Because Of You**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Kristao + official pairing**

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove**

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me**

**Summary : Ketika aku tersadar, ternyata aku tertidur dalam dekapan hangatnya...**

**Terimakasih dan selamat membaca**

.

.

Fur Elise mengalun dengan indah ke seluruh sudut aula pertunjukan yang penuh oleh para penonton. Alunan yang di mulai dengan nada – nada yang lembut , mengalun secara perlahan di bagian pertama kemudian terpecah menjadi progresi yang mengejutkan dan tak tertuga di bagian kedua dan ketiga. Wu Yi Fan duduk di balik piano itu, kesepuluh jarinya bergerak lincah di atas tuts, kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam. Matanya tetap terpejam sampai ia memainkan nada trakhir lagu itu. Fur Elise yang di ciptakan oleh Ludwig Van Beethoven, sangat lah sempurna saat seorang Wu Yi Fan yang membawakannya.

Tepuk tangan dari para penonton bergema di seluruh aula. Wu Yi Fan telah menyelesaikan semua ini dengan sepurna. Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa melihat bagai mana wajah puas para penonton yang datang. Aku belum pernah melihat dan mendengarkan secara langsung Seorang Wu Yi Fan bermain piano, karena setiap ia memintanya dia selalu mendapatkan jawababban yang sama. Tunggu saja hingga pertunjukkanku dan kau akan melihatnnya dengan sendiri. Sekarang aku tambah menggaguminya lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Pertunjukkan telah selesai dan aku tengah menunggu Kris di depan tempat pertunjukan. Dia memberitahuku untuk menunggunya dan kami akan merayakan keberhasillan-nya kali ini. Aku tidak tahu dia akan mengajakku kemana, entahlah yang terpenting aku bersamanya. Hingga detik ini pun aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku, perasaan ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya dalam diriku…

"Tao, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.."

"Tidak apa dan selamat atas suksesnya pertunjukanmu ini. Kau hebat kau membawakan Fur Elise, Bagatelle in A Minor WoO 59 dengan sempurna…"

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia menjawab "Kau tahu apa itu? Aku kaget kau mengetahui tentang itu. Berarti kau tahu Rondo bukan? Komposisi Fur Elise sangat sempurna bukan?..."

"Aku tahu Rondo, tema pertama yang dimainkan, kemudian tema kedua di perkenalkan dan di kembangkan. Sebelum tema ketiga masuk, komposisi kembali lagi ke tema pertama dan di akhiri kembali di tema pertama setelah melalui tema ketiga yang tak terduga.."

"Aku terkejut kau mengetahui begitu banyak tentang semua ini, apa ada hal yang belum aku ketahui tentang-mu lagi Tao? "

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kita pasti akan saling mengenal lebih dalam…"

"Baiklah Tao, lebih baik kita ke apartement-ku saja. Bagaimana?"

"Apartemen-mu? Bukannya kita ingin pergi untu berjalan – jalan mungkin?"

"Aku lelah, ayolah Tao dan kau harus menginap di tempatku dan tidak ada penolakkan"

"Baiklah Kris ayo pergi…"

.

.

.

Aku sangat senang ketika Tao setuju untuk pergi ke apartemen-ku, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengannya. Mungkin aku terdengar gila, tapi aku senang dengan semua respon yang di berikan Tao untukku. Dia tidak menolkku dan justru dia sangat menerimaku. Jika mengingat bagaimana awal pertemanan kita, itu sangat aneh dan terdengar mengada – ada bukan. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi itu semua, aku akan mulai mencoba semua ini perlahan demi perlahan.

Kini kami telah sampai di apartemen-ku, selama perjalanan menuji kesini kini aku tahu kebiasaan yang sangat ia sukai. Dia sangat suka minum hingga hang over, aku tidak mengerti jalan fikirrannya terkadang. Dia berkata jika kau hanya minum dalam batassan wajar, itu sangat tidak berkesan. Untukku sendiri, alkhohol bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku.

Kini aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Tao sambil menghadap keluar apartemen. Kini kami berada di balkon apartemen-ku. Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat ke seluruh bagian Kota Seoul. Hanya sebuah meja yang menjadi jarak di antara kami.

"Cavalleria Rusticana. Musik opera yang diciptakan pada tahun 1888 untuk mengiringi sandiwara cerita pendek populer karangan seorang Giovanni Verga. Alunan musiknya dapat mengunggah sanubari siapa saja yang mendengarkannya. Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui ini sudah diadaptasi sebagai opera. Kisah cinta yang tulus tetapi dibalas dengan penghianattan oleh dua lakon utamanya…." Entah kenapa aku membagi kisah Opera ini dengannya

"Ceritakan padaku seperti apa kisahnya Kris…" Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan ini.

"Cavalleria Rusticana yang berkisah tentang cinta segi tiga di pedesaan Sisillia pada akhir abad ke 19. Seorang pemuda yang bernama Turiddu yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Lola. Mereka berdua mengikat janji dengan bertunangan sebelum Turiddu masuk dinas ketentaraan. Lola yang tak mampu menunggu kembalinya Turiddu akhirnya bermain hati dengan Alfio, saudagar kaya yang berhati mulia dan lugu. Ketika Turriddu kembali betepa hanncurnya dia mengetahui bahwa Lola telah menikah dengan orang lain. Santuzza gadis biasa yang mencintainya dengan tulus akhirnya mampu membuatnya bangkit, tetapi Lola yang melihat itu semua tidak tinggal diam. Akhirnya ketika Alfio melakukan perjalanan panjang, dia memutuskan untuk merayu Turriddu. Akhirnya mereka berdua bermain di belakang pasangan mereka masing – masing. Sampai akhirnya Turiddu mati di tangan Alfio…."

.

.

.

Aku berusaha menahan semua amarahku ketika Kris sudah selesai menceritakan tentang Cavalleria Rusticana. Kisah ini mengingatkanku tentang masa laluku yang kelam, yang ingin aku lupakan. Kenapa Kris menceritakan tentang kisah cinta yang sangat paling aku benci di dunia, dimana ketika ada orang yang dengan tulus mencintaimu dengan segenap hatinya. Mereka malah menghianati kepercayaan itu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menceritakan ini semua pada Kris, belum saatnya ada orang lain yang tahu denagan kisahku yang ini. Aku memaksakan senyum kearah Kris ketika dia menoleh kearahku…

"Bukankah itu kisah cinta yang tragis Tao? Aku tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi kepadaku.."

"Aku juga tidak ingin, aku akan lebih memilih hidup bersama orang yang mencintaiku dari pada aku harus mengejar orang yang tidak mencintaiku.."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sangat indah jika kau berhasil mengejar cinta yang ingin kau dapatkan?"

"Kau betul mungkin indah…" Tapi itu tidak untukku karena aku pernah melihat cinta seperti itu, hanya manis di awal dan selanjutnya dia akan membawamu terpuruk ke dalam. Lanjutnya dalam hati…

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, ini sudah sangat malam Tao…"

"Baiklah ayo.."

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya dan berenjak duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan satu gerakkan yang mulus. Ia menguap sejenak sebelum mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai dan melirik beker di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 07.25. Tao berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, dia membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan Kris. Hanya sebuah Sandwich yang bisa ia buat untuk sarapan pagi ini. Sebuah coklat panas dan kopi ikut melangkapi pagi mereka hari ini.

"Selamat pagi Kris" sapa Tao sambil tersenyum lebar ketika manik matinya melihat Kris yang sedang bersandar pada pintu dapur.

"Selamat pagi juga Tao" Kris berguman tidak jelas dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di dapur dan menjtuhkan wajah-nya pada meja didepannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah Kris, apa tidur mu nyenyak tadi malam." Tao mengamati wajah Kris dengan seksama.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur dan istirahat mungkin. Aku mengerahkan semua yang aku punya untuk pertunjukkan ku kemarin."

Kris masih sangat mengantuk, dia mempersiapkan pertunjukkannya dengan terjun langsung sendiri untuk mengetahui sejauh mana persiappan yang sudah selesai. Dia tidak ingin setengah – setengah dalam melakukan pertunjukkan. Tapi semua itu terbayar sudah, ketika para penonton yang datang merasa puas dengan hasil permainannya kemarin. Bahkan salah satu pianis idolanya, menonton acara pertunjukkannya dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Kris. Itu adalah kebanggan lebih untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah makanlah sarapanmu terlebih dulu dan maaf aku hanya bisa membuatkan ini untukmu." Tao memberikan Sandwich dan segelas kopi kepada Kris dan dia ikut duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di samping Kris.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku pemakan segalanya asal kau tahu…"

"Aku lupa kau memang pemakan segalanya. Aku harus kembali sekarang, karena nanti siang ujian terakhirku dan aku belum mempersiapkan apapun.."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemen setelah sarapan.."

"Tidak perlu Kris, kau harus istirahat dirumah. Kau bilang kau lelah bukan?.."

"Tidak aku akan tetap mengantarkanmu dan bukankah aku bisa beristirahat di apartemen-mu? Lagi pula aku belum pernah ke apartemen-mu, lebih tepatnya masuk kedalamnya."

"Baiklah kau menang Kris, lebih baik kita bersiap – siap sekarang…"

.

.

.

Apartemen ini sangat minimalis, tidak terlau banyak barang – barang di sini. Hampir semua dinding disini berwarna putih dan di beberapa bagian bewarna biru tua. Sederhana tetapi sangat nyaman disini. Lalu, mataku mengelilingi seluruh bagian ruangan ini. Di salah satu sudut, di dekat jendela. Aku melihat botol – botol minuman dari berbagai merek terpajang disana. Mulai dari Jack – D, Galliano, Honessy VSOP dan masih banyak lagi. Ternyata selain suka mabuk dia juga mengumpulkan botol –botol kosong itu untuk dipanjang.

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Tao, kini dia sedang sibuk dengan makalah- makalahnya untuk bahan ujiannya nanti siang. Dia sangat lucu keteika sedang serius membaca seperti itu, ku pustuskan untuk mengahampirinya.

"Kenapa kau belajar sambil tidur seperti ini? Itu tidak bagus dan coba kau tengok ke pojok ruangan sana. Kasihan sekali meja belajar itu tidak di gunakan.."

"Kau berlebihan Kris, ini jauh lebih efektif dari pada aku harus duduk disana dan terfokus pada makalah – makalah ini saja.."

"Jadi apa bahan ujianmu nanti? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?.."

"Ten Principles of Economics, tidak begitu sulit jika kita benar – benar mampu memahami ini dengan baik.."

"Kau benar, itu bukanlah bab yang terlalu sulit…"

"Dari mana kau tahu itu.." Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar jawabban Kris

"Dulu aku mengambil jurussan Manajemen sama sepertimu.." Kris menjawab itu dengan santai dan melihat wajah Tao yang kaget baginya itu sangat lucu..

"Kau, Manajemen? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau pianis? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengambil Musik atau sejenisnya?"

"Itu cerita yang panjang lain kali akan aku ceritakan. Jadi ada yang tidak kau mengerti?.."

Tao dengan cepat menganggukan kepala "Aku tidak begitu paham dengan Principle 6 ini, Markets are usually a good way to organize economic activity? Kau bisa menjelaskan ini scara singkat?"

"Aku paham, baiklah dengarkan dengan baik…"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari berakhirnya ujian tengah semester. Untung saja tadi Kris mengajari-ku beberapa bab yang tidak terlalu aku pahami. Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan aku memutuskan untuk menemui sahabat – sahabatku, kami akan mereyakan ini. Kris? Dia tadi menghubungiku dan dia bilang ada urussan mendadak, jadi dia tidak bisa menunggu-ku pulang. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang kampus, tempat yang jarang di singgahi para mahasiswa lain karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari gedung utama. Tempat itu adalah tempat favorite-ku dan sahabat – sahabatku, karena tempat itu sangat tenang. Dari tempat-ku berdiri sekarang, aku bisa melihat mereka semua suduh berkumpul dan sedang membincangkan sesuatu yang lucu. Aku memutuskan menghampiri mereka….

"Kau sudah datang Tao, duduklah disini." Kai menepuk – nepuk tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelahnya dan aku segera menghampirinya.

"Baiklah Kai, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti malam?"

"Seperti biasa kita akan ke club, aku sudah sangat rindu dengan suasana club.." Chen menjawab dengan nada yang semangat

"Tao, apa kau tadi malam datang ke pertunjukan Wu Yi Fan? Aku seperti melihatmu disana?" Tiba – tiba Sehun menanyakan hal yang tak terduga ke pada Tao

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Tao menjawab "Tidak, untuk apa aku datang ke acara pertunjukkan seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tidak mengetahui siapa itu Wu Yi Fan.." Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan ini semua, maaf.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Wu Yi Fan, Tao? Aku pernah melihat pertunjukannya satu kali bersama Sehun. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan sikapnya yang sangat dewasa itu, membuat nilai plus untuk-nya. Dan ketika kita mengadakan party di club waktu itu, aku melihatnya sedang berkumpul dengan teman – temannya…." Ujar Luhan dengan cepat

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengannya Luhan.." Sehun berkata dengan nada yang sinis kepada Luhan

"Kau cemburu Sehun, lucu sekali. Tidak aku hanya suka dengan aura yang dia keluarkan, father's feeling yang dia punya sangat kuat.."

That's it! Father's Feeling yang selama ini membuatku nyaman dengannya. Rasa kagum ku padanya, sama seperti rasa kagum-ku pada Daddy dulu. Kasih sayang yang dia berikan, sama seperti yang pernah Daddy berikan kepadaku. Aku menemukan sosok Daddy pada diri seorang Wu Yi Fan. Mungkin itu kenapa aku sangat nyaman dengannya selama ini. Mungkin ini jawabban dari segala pertanyaanku selama ini…..

"Lebih baik kita bersiap – siap sekarang, bukankah kita akan bersenang – senang malam ini?" Baekhyun menyela sebelum Luhan kembali melanjutkan pembahasannya mengenai Wu Yi Fan itu …

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke apartemen-ku saja…" Akhirnya kami semua pergi ke apartemen Suho untuk bersiap – siap nanti malam. Aku memilih menumpang mobil Kai dibandingkan membawa motor sendiri. Ketika dalam perjalanan sebuah pesan singkat ku dapat, ternyata itu dari Kris.

From : Kris

Bagaimana ujian-mu hari ini? Aku yakin semua berjalan lancar bukan? Aku mempunyai kejuttan untukmu, tapi nanti.

To : Kris

Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan aku tidak sabar menunggu apa kejuttan itu.

From : Kris

Besok siang aku akan pergi ke apartemen-mu ok.

To : Kris

Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu.

Aku mencoba menerawang apa kejuttan yang akan di berikan Kris untukku besok, memikirkan itu semua saja bisa membuat-ku tersenyum tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Tao, kau tidak apa – apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?.." Sial aku tidak menyadari jika Kai melihat tingkah konyol-ku kali ini

"Tidak ada apa –apa. Hanya sesuatu yang lucu, iyaa hanya itu saja.."

"Kau sangat aneh akhir – akhir ini, kau tahu ini bukan seperti dirimu. Mana dirimu yang dulu, ketika para gadis – gadis cantik di kampus menggodamu dan kau malah mengusirnya. Itu aneh, kau tahu.."

"Aku sedang bosan saja dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru.."

"Sesuatu yang baru? Apa kau ingin mencoba dengan laki – laki Tao? Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kai, bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku bahkan pernah berbohong padanya wakti itu untuk menutupi pertemuaanku dengan Kris. "Laki – laki? entahlah aku belum tahu, tetapi untuk sekarang sendiri lebih baik. Mungkin…"

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai Tao. Ayo turun.."

Malam ini biarlah aku menjadi seorang Huang Zi Tao yang bebas dan melepaskan segala beban dalam hidupku yang ada. Setelah ini aku akan memulai memperbaiki hidupku, memulai dari hal – hal kecil yang ada di sekitar-ku. Pekerjaan ku yang seorang gigolo? Entahlah untuk yang satu itu. Aku masih bimbang dengan itu, karena hanya pekerjaan itu lah yang bisa membuat hidupku nyaman seperti ini dan aku belum berani untuk keluar dari zona aman ku selama ini….

TBC

**Alasan masukkin kisah opera Cavalleria Rusticana ini karena jalan cerita kisah ini nyambung sama kisah masa lau kehidupan Zi Tao nanti...**

**Father's Feeling ini bener bener ada dan terjadi sama temen sendiri, mungkin terdengar klise tapi ini nyata. Jangan bingung okk hahaha...**

**Tao anak Manajemen? Karna saya anak Manajemen jadi biar gak ngaco/mengarang bebas tentang pembelajarran jurussan lain...**

**Yang belum pernah dengerrin Fur Elise coba dengerrin nanti pasti ngeh maksud Rondo itu gimana, engga juga gak papa sih tapinya #labil**

**Jangan panggil Author, thor dan sebagainya, pokoknya saya 96 line terserah lah panggil apa .-.**

**Thanks To**

**Naomitao |LVenge | huangbabytao82 | AulChan12 | Xyln | TKsit | Aiko Michishige | | Icegreentealatte | Re - Panda68 | Baby Zi | Sycrap | ShinJiWoo920202 | Baby Tao Lovers | VijnaPutri | Zee konstantin | Terimakasih atas review kalian ^^**

**Terimakasih juga bagi yang telah membaca, fav, follow dan sebagainya...**


End file.
